Oh, Deer God
Oh, Deer God is the 17th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With the crew reunited at the Toad in the Hole inn, along with Calliope and Carble, Pliskin informed them that numerous, strange beans littered the town. To everyone’s horror, Calliope revealed that the beans were remnants of the island’s population, who had been harvested by the wendigo. Preparing for nightfall, when the wendigo would come for Onslow and Wake, the group fortified the tavern with barricades, traps, and cannons from the ship, even enlisting the aid of Calliope and Jalael. Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Nedra took positions inside as a last line of defense for Onslow and Calliope while the rest of the crew stayed outside to fend off oncoming enemies, Carble stationing himself on the roof where his sonic abilities would be most effective. The sun descending over the horizon, fell voices began making their way across the island as hordes of deer creatures converged on the tavern. Wave upon wave of the ghastly beasts charged the building, crashing against the defenses. The ensuing siege was fierce, and dozens of the horrific monstrosities were slain as they fought their way past cannon fire, traps, and the various skills of the crew members until the final surge of enemies battered through the walls of the inn. The defenders held their ground and defeated the creatures, but, during the fray, Onslow appeared to have vanished, with only a small, green bean remaining where the large gator-deer had once been. Their friend’s life at risk, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, and Carble set out to confront the wendigo in his own domain. They reached the lake at the center of the island beneath the aurora, and Carble used his voice, enhanced by the completed cure disease potion, to open a path into the wendigo’s realm. Leaving Carble outside, the rest of the group entered the portal to meet their adversary. Finally face-to-face, the wendigo attempted to negotiate, but, when the tactic proved unsuccessful, he summoned the animated bodies of Onslow and Wake to do battle as he slipped into the shadows. While Nedra engaged Onslow’s body, Wake fought his own and, sensing a connection, forced himself back into it through sheer willpower. The wendigo attempted to prevent Wake from regaining his body, but Eloy trapped both remaining opponents in an illusion. Desperate to save their friend, our heroes forced the bean left behind after Onslow’s disappearance down the gullet of the gator-man’s body, returning him to his previous self. With the wendigo now at their mercy, Wake and Ezra decorated their foe with oil and explosives before igniting him in a massive conflagration, causing the pocket dimension to collapse with the demise of its creator. Expelled from the wendigo’s realm, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, and Onslow fell into the lake to witness numerous souls soaring through the skies above. Taking Carble with them back to the village, they were greeted by the revived townspeople, who rewarded their saviors with incredible treasure. Weary from recent events, our victorious adventurers elected to stay on the island for some well-deserved rest before their next voyage. Appearances * Calliope * Carble * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Jalael * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}